Brother, Oh Brother
by KikiJuanita
Summary: What if you were a twin, but you never knew it. This is the story of Sebastian Smythe and Scott Hudson; identical twins who never knew the other existed, until the day their paths crossed in the most unexpected way. More concise description in story as to how this idea came about.
1. Prologue

_A/N - I know what you're all thinking what is KJ possibly thinking here!? Another story really?!  
However this little gremlin would just not let up. And I blame seeing "The Flash" trailer for this! Because it kicked my brain into overdrive.  
I am not sure how many of you are aware, but Grant also starred in an episode of CSI Miami where he played identical twins, who didn't know about one another. One of the boys, his mother was played by Romy Rosemont, who of course plays Carole in Glee.  
What if Sebastian was a twin, and the other identical boy wasn't raised by the Smythe's but Carol, for reasons which you will see in the story. What would happen when years passed and the boys unknowingly met and what would that mean for all the people now involved in their lives._

_So let me know what you think, review, fave, follow or even drop me a PM (I always answer them!) - and I ask that if you don't have anything nice to say, then please keep those comments to yourself. I wouldn't do it to another writer, so I do expect you to do to me.  
I should also mention that I don't own any of the characters you recognize from the Glee world. However if any characters that are not recognizable are in this story, that do belong to me and cannot be used without my permission._

_Anyway, enjoy and please let me know what you think!  
Love KJ xoxoxox_

* * *

Carole and Danica, were the closet of friends. Meeting at college in their freshman year, the two women quickly became fast friends. Even though their career paths were that of a completely different direction, with Carole studying nursing and Danica completing a political science degree, nothing could separate the two women.

Both women served as each other's maid of honor at their weddings, Carole's to Christopher Hudson and Danica's to Edward Smythe.  
Shortly after marrying, Carole was blessed with the news that she would soon have a baby and she and Christopher eagerly awaited the arrival of what was to be their son.

Danica however, had troubles conceiving and it was discovered that she had an inhabitable uterus, and would not be able to bear a child of her own, even if she was to go for IVF treatment.

When Christopher left to go fight the Gulf War, leaving Carole to raise their infant son alone for the time, Danica was often there helping her friend out.

It became quite clear to Carole, that Danica wanted to have a child of her own. So she then, with some thinking, offered to Danica and Edward, that she would be a surrogate for them.  
After much thinking and also deliberating over the idea and how it would work, Danica and Edward took Carole up on her offer, and she was then inseminated, in the hopes that a child would be born for her two closest friends.

When the day came that Carole went into labor, Danica and Edward were there by her side throughout the whole thing and after a long labour, a baby boy was born.

It was then though at the moment, when Carole was happy that she had given her two friends the greatest possible gift; that the doctor told her to once again push.

Carole, being a nurse and knowing how the after pregnancy goes; knew that this wasn't a normal thing to say. Which is when the doctor informed them all that the pregnancy was in fact twins and that another baby was about to be born.

After this time a shorter delivery, another little boy was born four minutes after his brother. Therefore blessing Danica and Edward with not one, but two healthy baby boys.

However this was clearly a shock for the two new parents, who were only expecting and really wanting one child. Which then saw them asking Carole, if she would take one of the baby boys and raise him.

To say she was shocked was quite the understatement, and Carole told her friends to seriously think about giving up one of the babies that they so clearly had yearned for.

But Danica and Edward stood firm, telling Carole that wanted only one; and if she was not to look after the child then they would place them up for adoption instead.

Carole couldn't bear to see the little boy that she had given a home for nine months, go to complete strangers. So with a somewhat heavy heart, she told her friends that she would care for him as if he were her own.

The two women continued to remain friends, but with everything that had transpired, their friendship diminished.

Shortly after the twin boys second birthday, Danica and Edward announced that they were going to be moving to Paris, where Edward has secured work with a foreign diplomat.

Carole then again asked, having now lost her husband to a drug overdose after not being able to deal with the aftermath of the war; if they would like to take their other son, the one that she had been raising as her own.

However like all other times the idea was put to the Smythe's, it was a resounding no.

Danica, Edward and Sebastian Smythe left Ohio, and contact between Carole and the family all but ceased.

Carole, now a single mother without her best friend by her side; then raised her first born son Finley and her adoptive son Scott, on her own and in the best possible way she could, never telling them that they were not actually biological brothers.

As time went on, Carole remarried and gained a step son also and a very happy family unit was established.

But little did she know that soon, the truth of everything would come out and the lies and deception would come to light.

* * *

_End Note: _

_So what do you all think?! Do you want me to continue with this!?  
I obviously have a few other stories on my schedule as well, so I can't promise a regular update on this one (want to keep on at the moment with "So No One Told You" story) - but I do have the idea in my head for where I want this one to go!  
_

_So as said above, a follow or a fave will be an indication if you want me to continue. As well as any reviews or comments that you might have!_

_Till next time (and next story update)  
KJ xoxoxo  
_


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows/faves that received on this story. And I apologize for not getting an update out sooner than this. However as most of you have probably seen or noticed, my focus has been on "So No One Told You" story.  
But I have had a chapter sitting on my computer for this one, for a while now and after having watched the final season of 90210, which Grant was apart of and thus being able to see a different acting side to him - I thought why not post it._

_So this obviously jumps in time hugely as you will see - and in regards to where we are placed with the Glee show, are in the middle of the third season.  
This story is going to be a little harder for me to write, mainly because of one factor - and that is I am not at all good with writing Kurt and Blaine together. In all my other stuff, Blaine will always end up with Mikki - and they are essentially my OTP.  
However I will not try and let that little factor, get in the way of what I hope will be a good story by the time it does end._

_And well, you all know what to do from here. Drop a review on it, and if you haven't fave or follow this story! Hopefully will get a new chapter up soon - but as said my focus at the moment is definitely "SNOTYLWGTBTW" _

_Love KJ - xoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 1-

17 years later.

Carol Hudson-Hummel was down in the kitchen on her spacious home, just as she was every morning and working alongside her every morning as usual helping to cook breakfast was her step son, Kurt Hummel.

"Burt, boys. Breakfast" yelled Carol, as she neared the door of the kitchen which lead to the living room and upstairs.

"There better be eggs" said Burt, walking into the kitchen from the living area with that morning's paper.

"Yes egg white omelette" replied Kurt, as he placed a plate on the table for his father.

"Man, can't I just once have a normal egg omelette" said Burt as he sat in his usual spot.

"Dad, you know what the doctor said" said Kurt, as he went back over to the stove.

"I know, I know but for once I would just like to eat like a normal person" said Burt, as Scott Hudson came into the kitchen.

"You know that will never happen Burt, as long as your son is here. You're going to be eating the healthy stuff" said Scott, as he piled bacon and also pancakes on this own plate from what was on the table.

Burt looked at his step son. "Twenty bucks extra this week, if you swap with me".

"Thirty" said Scott.

Kurt glared at the two of them. "Don't you dare Scott, or I swear I will be telling everyone your dirty little secrets at school".

Scott glared at his step brother, as Finn Hudson came into the kitchen, and grabbed waffle from the plate in the middle of the table.

"Finn, manners" said Carol, looking at her son.

"What, they're good" replied Finn, sitting at the table, and grabbing a plate and also some more food.

"Carol, it's no use to trying to educate them now, they're cave men" said Kurt.

"Am not" replied Finn, with a mouth full of food.

"And I'd prefer it if you were to call us pigs, because at least they are clean. Whereas cave men, think it's okay to hit women over the head with clubs" said Scott.

Kurt looked at his step brother with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know how you and Finn manage to function as normal human beings sometimes" he replied, as he sat at the table with his own omelette and a small slice of bacon.

"Boys" said Burt, looking between his step sons and son.

"So when is the opening night of the musical again?" asked Carol as she sat down at the table also.

"Next week" replied Kurt.

"I'm sure Blaine and Rachel are nervous about it" said Burt.

"Yes, Blaine is kind of. But he's always like that, he can't help but want to be perfect in everything he does" replied Kurt.

"Well as long as he keeps his tongue out of Rachel's mouth, then we're cool" said Finn.

Kurt just looked at him.

"Yeah, I don't think you have to be worrying about Blaine sticking his tongue anywhere but Kurt's mouth" said Scott, with a laugh.

"Scott Hudson, that is quite enough. Thank you" said Carol.

"Well it's true mom, you haven't seen them at school going at it like rabbits when they think no one is around" said Scott.

"There shall be no going at anything like rabbits, thank you very much" said Burt.

"Dad, we're not. We're not doing what you're thinking, only kissing" said Kurt.

"And it better stay like that" said Burt, looking at his son.

Kurt nodded and looked over at Scott, who was making kissing faces and Kurt kicked his shin under the table.

"Gees, gays are such bitches" said Scott.

Burt looked at him. "Excuse me, what did you just say?" he asked.

"Dad, don't get all worked up about it. Santana says stuff that is like ten times worse and I don't have a problem with it" said Kurt.

"Well I don't want any of the sort of language under this roof, is that clear Scott" said Burt, looking at his step son.

"Yes sir, it is clear" replied Scott.

Burt nodded and stood up. "Well I have to be getting to work. Lots of stuff on today".

"I'll be there to help after school Burt" said Finn.

"Thank you Finn, that would be appreciated" said Burt.

Finn nodded and Burt quickly kissed Carol goodbye and then after saying a goodbye to the boys left for work.

Carol looked at the three teenage boys still sitting in the kitchen.

"I don't know what I did to have three teenage boys" she said.

"Aww, you love us though mum" said Scott.

"Yeah, and if you had girls they would be stealing all your clothes and makeup" said Finn.

"And besides you kind of have a girl, you got Kurt now. And he cooks with you" said Scott.

"Hmm, least I can do more than warm something in the microwave. You have no cooking skills whatsoever" said Kurt, standing from the table and grabbing some of the plates and going over to the dishwasher to put them in.

"Yep and that is why I will marry a woman who will do all that for me, and if not I will just hire a maid" said Scott.

"Yeah, good luck with that" replied Kurt, with a laugh.

"I like that thinking bro" said Finn, looking at his younger brother.

"Yep, good woman or good maid" said Scott, with a laugh.

"Boys, that is not how I raised you to think" said Carol, looking at her two sons in disbelief.

"Mom, we're just kidding" said Scott.

"Yeah, we know women are to be valued and all that. You've always told us that. And there is no way that we would ever think that a woman's job is just in the home" said Finn.

"I'm glad. You're smart boys, but sometimes I wonder" said Carol.

"Yes, well if they're smart. They should be getting ready for school. I'm leaving in five minutes" said Kurt.

"On it" said Finn, shoving another waffle into his mouth and standing up and then running out of the kitchen.

"Hey Finn, I need my jacket" said Scott, standing also and running after his brother.

Carol stood up and grabbed the plates that were remaining on the table and went over to Kurt.

"Go sweetie, don't be late. I'll see you tonight" said Carol, looking at Kurt.

"You're not on the late shift tonight?" asked Kurt.

Carol shook her head. "Ten till four today. So will be home to cook dinner" she replied.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight then" said Kurt and left the kitchen to head to school with the others, and leaving Carol to clean up the breakfast dishes, before she too also headed out to work.

* * *

_End Note:  
I'm trying to keep things as close to the show as possible, and Scott is hopefully not coming off as too much of a jerk.  
I have it in my head, that he and Kurt are quite good friends, and they do playfully mock one another and nothing he says is meant to come off as offensive or mean.  
It is essentially just brotherly banter._

_And to be continued soon hopefully - but in the meantime, please do if you haven't already check out my other stories on here!  
_

_Love KJ xoxoxo_


End file.
